


Taking Care of Business

by chynnawrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Relationships: Sebastian Stan x Corinne Winters-Stan





	Taking Care of Business

“Seb, you and Rin should come over for the game.” Chris told me as he and I walked into the Marvel Studios offices.

“No offense, man, but Rin would kill me if I brought her into a house full of Patriots fans. She’s basically boycotting it this year.” I chuckled.

“She a Saints fan?” Anthony came up behind us and asked, that knowing grin on his face.

“Out of all the teams that were left, she likes the Saints the most.” I laughed as we walked into a conference room. We saw the Russos, the other two parts of the Chris trio, and the other Marvel actors. I still felt like I wasn’t worthy of being with them.

“If everyone could sit down now that our stragglers are here.” Joe eyed Evans, Mackie, and myself while we put our phones in the basket at the front of the room.

“Hey, blame it on this one.” Mackie pointed to Chris and laughed as he sat beside me, Jeremy and Elizabeth on my other side.

Anthony and Joe went on about how Marvel is moving forward with different series and how some of our characters would be affected. Kevin Feige started talking about some of the changes coming, mentioning how Evans and Robert would be leaving us. Everything was left vague since we some of us had a habit of leaking spoilers.

“Since these meetings go on for a while, I say it’s time for a break.” Kevin told us. He made sure to get food, so we all stood up and stretched before grabbing food.

“How’s Rin?” Jeremy asked me.

“Still as beautiful as ever. She has the day off, so she was still sleeping when I left.” I replied with a wide smile. My heart starting beater faster just thinking about her.

“How are Evie and Elena? And Aiden?” Elizabeth looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

“Wonderful. Aiden is following in my footsteps, unfortunately.” I joked and smiled. “Evie and Elena are preparing to graduate in May. They’re working on their senior projects.” I added.

“Good. I like knowing they’re doing good.” Lizzie smiled and patted my back as she walked over to Scarlett.

We finished eating and went back to our meeting. Anthony, Joe, and Kevin went on talking about how the Avengers were going to be changing after ‘Endgame’ comes out. I stopped paying attention until there was mention of more Bucky and Sam team-ups.

“Ugh. Why would I want to have more scenes with this guy?” I joked, nudging Mackie with my elbow.

“Hey, hey now. You’re no peach to work with either, Seabass.” Mackie retorted and mimicked when I had my long hair for ‘The Winter Soldier’ and ‘Civil War’.

“Alright, knock it off, you two. Or at least get a room.” Hemsworth threw a piece of paper at us.

“Alright, I think it’s time for another break.” Joe sighed.

I got up and stretched, making sure to not stray to far from everyone as I paced. And then I heard, along with everyone else. Rin’s text tone of Jim Carrey as the Grinch screaming ‘Fabulous!’

“Rin’s awake now.” Scarlett looked to me with a chuckle.

“Here, let me grab it for you.” Tom Holland said and scooped up my phone. He ran over to me and handed my phone to me. I noticed he kept his eyes down and avoided looking at me.

“Thanks, man.” I smiled and took the phone. “Cat got your tongue, SpiderBoy?” I joked before I looked down and saw the thumbnail on my phone. My cheeks burned as I saw Rin with messy hair and in nothing but the red lingerie she wore to bed last night with a message reading ‘Miss you, baby. Can’t wait for you to come home.’

“I, uh, need to go, um, take care of…” I paused, trying to figure out how I should word this. “…Something.” I stammered and felt Chris and Anthony peek over my shoulder.

“Have mercy.” Chris muttered, nudging my side with his elbow.

“Yeah, you definitely need to take care of that.” Mackie laughed. He patted my back as I gathered my things.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go now.” I mumbled. I saw Jeremy give that infamous ‘Renner Chuckle’ as I walked out the door, rushing to get home to my wife and take care of personal business.


End file.
